Diabetes is a disease of the pancreas in which the pancreas produces little or no insulin or when the body does not respond properly to insulin (“insulin resistance”). There is no cure for diabetes and diabetics must generally manage the disease on a daily basis. One aspect of management includes injecting insulin, such as Lantus, multiple times a day or dispensing it continuously via a pump. Improper administration of insulin can lead to severe side effects including hyperglycemia in which blood glucose levels are too high, which can lead to damage to nerves, blood vessels, and other body organs. Improper administration can also lead to hypoglycemia, in which blood glucose levels are too low, which can lead to passing out and even coma in worst case scenarios. Accordingly, as the amount of insulin dispensed needs to be varied based on blood glucose levels, diabetics must frequently monitor their blood glucose levels.
Conventionally, home glucose monitoring is performed using a glucose blood meter, which yields results within a few minutes. In order to determine a blood glucose level, a person must first prick his or her finger with a small needle to collect a small amount of blood; the blood must then be placed on a test strip and inserted into the glucose test meter, which analyzes the blood for a blood glucose level. A diabetic can then adjust the amount of insulin to be dispensed accordingly.
A disadvantage of the conventional method of glucose monitoring is that it requires the drawing of blood, which can be painful and inconvenient. Accordingly, as glucose monitoring is extremely important for diabetics because of the risk of side effects, a new glucose monitoring system and method is needed that is non-invasive and pain free.